


Family Expanding

by BedazzledDiana



Series: Pidge and Hunk [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dinner, Family Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith take a weekend to tell Lance and Keith's family about the Surrogacy. Needless to say... their reactions were unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge nervously fiddled with her finger and looked at Keith. “Are we sure we have to tell your mom?” She asked. It’s not like Pidge didn’t like Krolia, in fact, Pidge actually looked up to the Blade of Marmora soldier.

“Yeah. She deserves to know since this is technically her grandchild…” Keith paused. “I just wish Lance and Hunk were here too.” Pidge nodded and took a deep breath. She gestured for Keith to knock on the door, he did and a woman from inside yelled ‘just a sec’ and then the door was opening. “Hey, mom.” Keith greeted, pulling his mom into a hug.

Krolia smiled and hugged him. “Keith, Pidge, what’re you two doing here? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to see you, but…” Krolia drifted off. “Come in.” She smiled, stepping aside. Keith and Pidge walked into the small shack. The duo sat down on the couch in the middle of the living room. “So,” the Galran woman started, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of the duo, “is there a reason you two came all this way to vis-”

“I’m pregnant!” Pidge blurted out, interrupting Krolia. Krolia looked at her, shocked, but quickly smiled again.

“Congratulations, Pidge. Bearing a child is an incredi-”

“And it’s mine!” Keith blurted. Krolia looked at her son with another shocked expression. She looked between the duo before breaking out into nervous laughter

“What?”

“Um… yeah. I’m pregnant with Keith’s baby…”

“Do… Lance and Hunk know?”

Pidge nodded and looked at the ground. “Um, I’m a surrogate for Keith and Lance. Basically, the doctors took Keith’s sperm and artificially inseminated me.” She explained, sparing a glance to Keith, who looked just as nervous. Krolia nodded, still looking shocked.

She took a deep breath and smiled at the Italian. She stood up and pulled Pidge into a hug. The girl squeaked in surprise. “I think that what you are doing for Keith and Lance is amazing, though, I’ve never heard of being a surrogate.” She admitted, pulling away from Pidge. Both girls sat back down. Keith scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Really? Dad never mentioned it?”

“Why would he? I carried and gave birth to you, not another person.”

Keith nodded and looked at Pidge. “Hey, um, do you mind coming with us when we tell Lance’s family?” Pidge asked. Krolia looked at her. “I just don’t know how they’ll react and having another girl who I know a lot would really help ease my nerves.”

“Of course. Although, I don’t think there’s anything you need to fear. Lance’s family is really sweet.” Krolia stated. Pidge nodded.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m scared of. Being engulfed by his entire family.” The group laughed. “Thanks, though, we’re going to Lance’s house tomorrow.” Krolia nodded.

“Well, I’ll see you there then. Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

Keith stood up and walked around the small room. “No, uh I actually wanted to tell Kolivan, since you two are basically married,”

“But we’re not.” Krolia interrupted, glaring at her son.

“And Acxa, since she’s like a sister.”

Krolia and Pidge shared a look before Pidge shrugged. “Well, Kolivan was out getting groceries and taking Lena out for some air. As for Acxa, I haven’t heard from her in a couple days.” The door opening startled the little group, but in walked a familiar person.

Pidge laughed. “Speaking the devil.” She muttered, walking to Keith and nudging him. Acxa walked into the living room with a small child attached to her hip.

“Pidge, Keith, hey.” She greeted, walking over to Krolia. “I was on my way in when Kolivan got here. He handed me Lena so he could get groceries.” Acxa handed the small, purple child to her mother.

“Hi, Lena.” Krolia cooed at her daughter before giving her a kiss and handing her to Keith. “I’ll go help Kolivan.” Keith and Acxa shared a look and laughed when Krolia exited the shack.

“It’s amazing how in love she is and yet she refuses to admit. I mean, it you have a baby sister!” Keith and Acxa laughed,. Keith lift the room and Acxa sat on the couch. “So, Pidge, what’re you doing here? I’m happy to see you, of course.” Pidge walked over to the couch and sat next to her. “Everything good?” She asked.

“Um, yeah, well, let’s just say since Keith considers you a sister, you’re gonna be an aunt.” Acxa raised an eyebrow before gasping. She looked at Keith, who was coming back into the room without Lena, and smiled.

“Are you pregnant?!”

Keith froze before sighing and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So glad I won’t have this problem with Lance’s family.” He muttered. “No, Pidge is pregnant. It’s a long story, but basically on this planet we have a thing called surrogates. It’s when a woman carries a child for either a couple that can’t have kids or a gay couple and Pidge is our surrogate and she used my sperm instead of Lance’s.” Acxa nodded along. When he was done talking, she turned to Pidge and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

“Congratulations.” She whispered into her ear. She pulled away and looked at Pidge’s stomach. “How far along are you?” Acxa asked. Pidge scrunched her eyebrows to think.

“About eleven weeks.” Acxa smile and  hugged Pidge again. “Yeah, I’m starting to show, so I figured I’d tell people I’m pregnant before I get too big.” Acxa nodded and let the human go.

“How long do humans carry babies? I know Galrans carry for about four months.” She asked. Pidge’s eyes widened and she looked over at Keith. “Did… you not know that?”

A sigh left the past paladin’s mouth. “Why do I have to be half Galra?” Pidge and Acxa shared a look. “Yes, I did, but I figured it doesn’t matter since you’re human and I’m half-human.”

“Not how it works, Keith.”

Everyone turned to the doorway and watched has Krolia and Kolivan entered the house. The duo put the groceries down on the counter.

A nervous chuckle left Keith’s mouth. “Huh?” He asked. Krolia sighed and sat next to Pidge.

“I said, ‘that’s not how it works’. Just because you’re human doesn’t mean anything. You’ll probably carry less than nine months, but more than four, for sure.” She responded, looking at the girl. “You’re eleven movements along now, I’d assume you’d have roughly,” the Galran woman paused to think, “five phoebs left.” Pidge did the math in her head.

“I’m only carrying for seven months?” Krolia nodded. Pidge gaped at Keith. “Okay.” She drawled out, sliding down the couch. “So seven instead of nine, that’s fine… I guess. Um… so you’re coming with me to Lance’s tomorrow?”

Krolia grabbed the human’s hand and smiled. “If you still want me to.” Pidge nodded. “Okay.” Pidge nodded again and grabbed Krolia’s hand back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge have dinner with the McClains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Spanish that well, so I relied on Google Translate for parts of this Chapter. I also know that Cubans have different slang, but since my language was limited to mere English, I had to improvise.

Pidge stirred in her bed before pulling herself into a sitting position. She turned on the lamp beside the bed causing her husband to grumble. “Hunk, seven months. I’m only pregnant for seven months! Do you know what that means?!” She exclaimed, shoving Hunk.

“I don’t get to sleep?” He groaned. Pidge picked up her pillow and swatted him with it. “Ouch.” He muttered.

“No! It means, I’m only pregnant for seven months!"

“Didn’t you say Krolia was assuming?”

“So? She’s usually right!”

Hunk groaned again and reached across his wife to turn the light, only to have Pidge pinch his arm. Hunk cringed before retracting his arm. “I just don’t see why you’re worrying over nothing.” Hunk stated, a sigh leaving his mouth has he caved and sat up. Pidge looked sadly at the wall in front of her.

“I don’t know…”

Hunk sighed and wrapped her arms around her. “I know, sweetheart, but you’ve got no reason to worry, I’m sure everything will be. If you something to worry about,” he kissed his wife’s cheek and laid back down, “worry about the dinner we’re having with Keith, Lance, and Lance’s family in a few hours.” Pidge’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak. “Sweetie, stop worrying, turn off the light, and go. To. Sleep.” Pidge grumbled before turning the light off and laying down again. “Thank you, my love.” Pidge replied by kicking his shin.

The duo woke in the early morning and packed bags. Pidge sat in the car with her knees up to her chest. Hunk entered the car and looked at his wife before placing a reassuring hand on her. Pidge looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Hunk kept his hand rested on her knee has he pulled out of the driveway. The drive took three hours, most of which was spent in silence with the occasional ‘how are you feeling’ from Hunk and ‘I’m fine’ from Pidge. When they reached Lance’s old house, Pidge could her heart drop in her stomach. Hunk helped out of the car and to the house. He knocked on the door.

To their surprise, Veronica answered. “Pidge! Hunk!” She pulled the duo into a tight embrace. “How’ve you guys been?” She asked. Pidge smiled.

“We’ve been good, thanks, Ronny.” Veronica smiled.

“Oh! By the way, Lance told me about the baby. What I think you’re doing for him and Keith is so sweet.” She whispered, looking at Pidge’s stomach. Pidge looked from her to Hunk. “Don’t worry. We haven’t told Luis, Marco, Rachel, Lisa, Nadia, Sylvio, or my parents…” Her voice trailed off has she lead Hunk and Pidge into the house.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “But you told someone?” She questioned. Veronica sighed and fixed her glassed.

“I, uh, told Razavi…”

She answered, shuffling awkwardly. Pidge sighed, but gave a smile. She shook her head and looked at her long time friend.

“Kinda figured.” Veronica smiled and laughed.

“So… where’s dinner at? I’m starving.” Hunk asked causing the two girls. Veronica pointed towards a door and walked towards it with Hunk and Pidge on her heel. The group entered the dining area.

Everyone in the kitchen looked at them before going back to cooking. An older woman smiled and walked over to Pidge and Hunk. “Katie, es maravilloso verte de nuevo.” She spoke, shaking Pidge’s hand. The young girl smiled and shook the hand back.

“Gracias.” Pidge thanked. Lance’s grandmother nodded before walking over to Rachel and Lisa. Veronica looked at Pidge and smiled.

“Wow, you know Spanish?” She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Pidge sighed and sat down in a chair, feeling exhausted. “Well, between knowing you and Lance, I learned it. Plus, whenever you and Matt spoke Spanish together I wanted to know what you were saying.” She joked, dawning a wide smile. Veronica shook her head.

“Ronny,” the duo looked over at Veronica’s mother, “¿Cuándo llegarán Lance y Keith?” She asked. Veronica shrugged.

“How should I know?” She answered back, sharing a look with Pidge and Hunk.

Veronica’s mother gave her an angry look. “Llamarlo. Ahora.” She demanded. Veronica rolled her eyes, but pulled out of phone and walked out of the kitchen. Lance’s mother turned to Pidge. “Katie, it’s nice to see you. It’s been too long.” She crouched to the girl’s level and hugged her.” Pidge nodded.

“I agree. I remember coming over here almost every other day when Ronny and Matt were in the Garrison together. Oh, by the way, when did she stop going by Ronny? The first time I call her it when we got back, she gave a weak smile and said she hadn’t heard that time in years.” Lance’s mom face turned sad and she looked at the ground. “Maria?” Pidge placed a gentle hand on her arm.

“It was after… the Kerberos Mission…” Pidge gaped. “I remember how closed off she became after Matt’s assumed death. It… was like she lost a brother.” Maria had tears slip down her face.

“I’m sorry, Maria. It must’ve been hard having your daughter close herself off and then a year later lose a son.” Pidge apologized, looking at the ground.

“Come now, you two, today’s about love and friendship not about thinking about the past.” Hunk answered, startling the duo.

“Yeah, Hunk’s right!” Rachel chimed in, smirking. She walked over at sat a dish on the table before winking at Pidge and walking back to her siblings. Maria smiled and nodded.

“Lance and Keith will be here in a few minutes.” Veronica stated, walking into the room. Luis smiled and hand her a plate.

“Good enough for you to help set the table.” Veronica squinted at him before sticking her tongue out. She walked over to the table and sat down fifteen plates. Marco looked at the table and chuckled.

“Damn, madre, if our family grows anymore, we won’t have enough room.” He joked, placing plates of food on the table.

Maria turned and looked at him, She opened her mouth to speak only have her mother speak first. “Es bueno que Rachel y tú no trajeran a sus familias entonces. Definitivamente no tendríamos espacio.” Maria’s mother joked, rolling her eyes and earning glares from both her grandkids. “Sabes que estoy bromeando.” She swatted towards them, sitting next to Pidge. “Niños. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?” She joked again, nudging the Italian, causing her to chuckle.

“Abuela, te arrojaré esta pasta.” Rachel glared, picking up the pasta to prove her point. Her grandmother simply stuck her tongue out. “¿Quieres ir, abuela?” She asked, walking over to her grandmother with the pasta and spoon. Her grandmother just turned her to a different direction and ignored her. “Es lo que pensaba.” She muttered, placing the pasta down on the tables. “Abuela sometimes forgets she’s an old lady.” Rachel joked towards Pidge and Hunk. Maria rose away from the table to help her kids and husband.

“Honestly, I’m really scared.” Pidge whispered, leaning into Hunk’s shoulder. Hunk nodded and rubbed her shoulder. He kissed her head before sitting on the other side of her.

“The boys of the hour have arrived!” Lance announced, walking into the kitchen with Keith and Krolia in tow. Everyone turned their heads and looked at them.

“Salí.” Veronica stated, throwing lettuce at her brother.

Marco grabbed a piece of lettuce too and threw it at Lance. “No te queremos aquí.” Lance dodged the lettuce and stuck out his tongue.

"Nadie te invitó, perdedor". Rachel said, walking past him and placing napkins on the table.

"Madre lo hizo, entonces ..." Lance replied, sticking his tongue out.

His mom swatted him for it and said “oh, calla, tú.” Lance rolled his eyes and turned to his brother Luis, the eldest of the kids.

“Madre, ¿pensé que te había dicho que Krolia venía? Solo tienes quince platos.” Lance pointed out looking at the table Krolia followed his and Maria’s gaze to the table.

“Oh, Krolia, I’m sorry, you can sit next to Pidge. Marco, mijo, ¿puedes preparar otro plato para la señorita Krolia?” Maria asked her middle son. Marco rolled his eyes, but started making a plate. “Gracias, mijo.” She thanked. He finished the plate and pushed the other plates down and out of the way and sat iit next to Pidge’s. Hunk stood up and moved a seat over so Krolia could sit down. He walked into the other room and came in with a chair. He put it on the end of the table before sitting down.

“¿Puedes ir a buscar a Nadia, Sylvio y Miguel desde el patio trasero?” Luis asked, turning to Lance, who nodded. “Gracias hermano.” He thanked has Lance walked out the door. The big family sat down in their seats.

The seating was their grandmother, Pidge, Krolia, Hunk, Veronica, Rachel, Marco. On the other side, Maria, her husband, Luis, Lisa, Keith, and four empty seats meant for Lance, Nadia, Sylvio, and the chair on the end for Miguel. The group walked back into the kitchen and Lance sat next to Keith. Nadia in between Lance and Sylvio and Miguel on the end. Everyone started helping themselves to food and when plates were full Lance cleared his throat.

“Yes, mijo?” His dad asked, putting some food into his mouth. Lance motioned to Pidge for to speak. She took a deep breath. Hunk, Krolia, Lance, Keith, and Veronica laid their hands on hers. She smiled and stood up.

“So I’ve been apart of this family for years now. Like, back when Ronny and Matt were in the Garrison together, before she dropped out.” She drawled out before and looked at the girl, who smiled at her. She shook her head and continued. “I’ve considered both Keith and Lance to be family since I’ve met them. So when they were looking for a Surrogate, Hunk and I had a talk and I decided that I would be their Surrogates.” Gasps filled the room. Pidge continued. “So… it’s with great happiness that I announce that I’m eleven weeks pregnant with the future Mcclain child.” ‘Oh my gods’ and ‘I can’t believe it’ filled the room has each member of the family (excluding Lance, Veronica, and their grandmother) stood up to envelope the Italian in a hug.

“¿Qué está pasando, mija?” Their grandmother asked, looking around confused. Veronica looked at her grandmother.

“Pidge está embarazada del futuro bebé de Lance y Keith.” She answered, smiling. Her grandmother smiled and waited until everyone hugged Pidge, but she reached over and pulled the girl into a tight hug and kissed her head.

“Katie! ¡Eres tan dulce! ¡Gracias!” She thanked. Pidge smiled and pulled away.

“I’m so glad you are guys are happy about this.”

“We’re gonna have more cousins?!” Nadia exclaimed, sitting on the edge of her seat. Lisa nodded at her daughter.

“Yes and don’t worry, Sylvio, I’m sure you won’t have to babysit him.” She reassured her eldest son, who was picking at his food. He stuck out his tongue. Lisa rolled her eyes and looked at Pidge. “I’ve only met you a couple of times, but you’re a sweet girl. Thank you for doing this and if you ever need pregnancy advice, you have me, Rachel, Maria and Krolia to help you.” Pidge’s smile widened.

“I’m sure the girls won’t mind going to Lamaze if Lance, Hunk, and Keith refused.” Maria’s husband joked nudging his wife. Maria rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Oh, don’t worry about that Mr. Mcclain. I don’t let Pidge leave the house by herself let alone go to Lamaze. I know that women can be targets for all sorts of crimes and even though I know she can handle herself, I just like knowing she’s save, you know?” He stated, biting into his food. Mr. Mcclain.

“Hunk, I’ve known you for quite some years now, you don’t have to call me Mr. Mcclain, Mateo will do, mijo.” Mateo added, looking at Hunk, who nodded.

Miguel picked his head up and looked at Lance. “Uncle Lance,” he squeaked causing Lance to look at him, “if it’s girl, can I name it?” He asked. Lance shrugged.

“Sorry, Miguel, but you wanna know, you gotta ask Pidge.” Miguel nodded and turned to Pidge, who smiled at the young boy.

“Aunt Pidge,” he started, picking at his fingers, “if it’s a girl, can I name it?” He asked again. It took all of her willpower not to ‘awe’ at the little boy.

“Of course you can, hunny.” Miguel perked up and smiled. “You can even pick the middle name if it’s a boy.” She winked causing the little boy to giggle. Krolia chuckled at the kid.

“I wish I could’ve seen Keith at such a young age.” She smiled, sadly. Keith reached across the table and grabb his mom’s hand.

“I don’t care that you weren’t there, I care that your here now, mom.”

He smiled. Krolia put her hand over his and mouth ‘thank you’. The big family finished their meal and sat around before their grandmother went to bed followed by her son-in-law. Lisa, Luis, Miguel, Nadia, and Sylvio left not long after.

“So, Veronica,” Lance asked, putting his dirty dish in the sink, “how’s Nadia been?” He sat back down across from his sister. Veronica leaned forward to try and cover her blush.

“She’s fine…” She answered. Lance, Maria, and Krolia chuckled.

Maria stood up and grabbed the remaining plates. “Well, what about Kolivan and that other girl… Acxa? How are they Krolia?” She asked, walking toward the sink. She placed them down and turned to the table.

“Kolivan has been good and I saw Acxa yesterday, she’s also doing well.” The Galran mom answered. Maria nodded.

“How long till you get married?” Marco asked, yawning. Krolia jumped in surprise at the question and Rachel and Veronica saw how uncomfortable she looked.

Rachel turned to her other brother and flicked his forehead. “¡No seas tan grosero!” She exclaimed, glaring at him. Krolia sighed.

“It’s fine, thank you, Rachel. Kolivan and have had that talk and…” Her voice trailed off, but the conversation got spiked her son’s attention. “We just don’t wanna do anything to disrespect Keith’s dad.” She added, looking him with a soft smile. Keith stare in her eyes and watched has her smile dropped.

“I call bullshit.” Keith replied, making every head turn. “Mom, there’s nothing you can do to disrespect dad, he loved, I know he did.” Keith reached across the table again and grabbed his mom’s hand. “He’d be happy you found someone again because everyone deserves love.” Krolia felt tears prickle in her eyes and rubbed them away.

“Jeez, what do you Earthlings put in this air?” She joked. “Thank you, Keith. Depending on everything, we… might get married.”

“I think you and Kolivan have and will be cute. You’re a power couple.” Pidge stated, standing from her chair. Her and Hunk smiled at the group. “It’s been fun, but it’s getting late. We’ll see you again?” Veronica stood, and walked over to her friend, and hugged her. Rachel giggled and stood next, pulling the Italian into a hug too. Both girls let go. Marco stood next and put his fist out. Pidge laughed and bumped it. Lance and Keith were next, both pulling their friend into a hug. Maria was the last person. She pulled Pidge into a tight embrace and kissed the girl’s head,

“Take care.”

“Will do.” Pidge replied, pulling away. She turned to Krolia and the girls shared a look. Lance and Keith hugged Hunk and Veronica stuck his tongue out, Hunk did the same before Pidge grabbed his hand and started pulling him. “Bye, guys!” A chorus of ‘bye’ and ‘see you later’ and ‘see ya’ filled the big kitchen has Hunk and Pidge exited the house. They entered their car and sat down. “What a night.” She joked turning towards her husband. Hunk looked at her and nodded. “I’m really glad their happy for them.” She smiled. Her phone dinged and she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it.

“What?” Hunk asked, pulling out of the driveway. Pidge looked at him and smiled.

“We have a big dinner next week. Commander Griffin and the rest of the Galaxy Garrison are hosting a dinner in remembrance of Commander Iverson.” She replied, showing her husband the text James sent her.

“That’s nice. I wonder how he’s doing. Last I knew him and Ina got married.”

“Hmm. She had a baby.”

Hunk looked at her, shocked, has he pulled out onto the street. “Really?” Pidge nodded.

“Yeah. Her and James had a little boy last year. They named him Jon.” Hunk shook his head.

“Wow. I remember when we were in the Garrison, I could never imagine him settling down with someone, let alone have kids.” Pidge laughed and grabbed his hand. “I’m glad you had fun tonight. I’ve always loved Lance’s family.” Pidge nodded and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was being carried and dropped on her bed. She looked Hunk, who was leaving the bedroom and smiled.

“I love you so much.” She muttered before falling back asleep.


End file.
